Paper-looking, also called paper-like display, is an emerging display technology. The main purpose of this technology is to make a display unit of transmission type or self-luminous type to achieve a paper-like visual display effect. The display indexes of paper are in accordance with the ambient light environment of human eyes, and human eyes encounter less visual fatigue when viewing paper, hence the visual fatigue of human eyes with respect to the display unit of transmission type or self-luminous type may be reduced by using the Paper-looking technology.
The main principle of Paper-looking technology is acquiring chromaticity information of ambient environment by a camera and then adjusting the display parameter of the display unit according to the chromaticity information.
However, conventionally, in the Paper-looking technology the camera is required to be kept in an on-status, and the power consumption of the camera is high, hence the overall power consumption of the electronic device including the camera may increase sharply.